


I Won’t Say It

by aintbroken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintbroken/pseuds/aintbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not in love with Stiles… Nope he IS NOT !! </p><p>Canon until the end of 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t Say It

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my wonderful @ridethatdemon ! 
> 
> OST : I Won't Say (I'm in Love) – Hercules OST -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl6Yyl7iZhs

_“If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
_I guess I've already won that”  
_

   If Derek wanted to be honest with himself, he should have seen it coming. It was too perfect, too easy. But he was so tired of fighting, so tired of being alone, that he had connected with the quiet teacher automatically. It wasn’t his fault, he had always been a sucker for pretty eyes. And again, the woman he thought he had a relationship with had kinda tried to kill him and the people he cared about. Granted the Alpha pack did more damage but it was really beginning to get old.  
After the whole Nemeton debacle and the spell Scott, Allison and Stiles had to do in order to save their parents, he took Cora and got the hell out of Beacon Hills. They went to South America and he left her with a pack that their mom had known and trusted. Derek would have preferred that she stayed with him but he also knew he was too much of a mess to take care of her properly. And it wasn’t like he was an Alpha anymore. He didn’t have a pack. Guess it made him an Omega then. While being in South America, Cora had joked that considering his luck with women, maybe he should try guys instead. She didn’t know he had already done that, several years ago, while in NYC with Laura. He had discovered he was an equal opportunity kind of guy even if he usually preferred the company of women. Still, he was done… He was over-cooked. No way he was getting involved again, with anyone, female, male or hermaphrodite. That was of course, BS… Meaning bullshit but also “Before Stiles”…

 

_“Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you”_

   Stiles… Just his name made Derek want to kick his ass. Who chooses to nickname himself “Stiles” ? The boy had always gotten on his nerves. But he had also saved him numerous times and vice versa. These kinds of things tend to create some companionship. The guy drove him crazy most of the time. He was so insufferable, sticking his nose into other people businesses all the fucking time. It was a wonder he hadn’t get himself killed yet. Derek had always been aware of Stiles, even when he wanted nothing more than ripping his throat off with his teeth. Stiles got under his skin, pushing him, teasing him, breaking his carefully built armor countless of times. And it was making Derek fucking mad. Until at some point, he noticed that it wasn’t Stiles he was mad at, it was himself. Isaac, and even Peter, teased him about the teenager. How he was looking at him when he thought nobody was watching… How worried he was when they noticed there was something wrong with Stiles. How he wanted to destroy the Fox and make it suffer for what he put the young man through.  
It had been a rough time for Derek too. Seeing Stiles wither away without being able to do anything. It was a relief when they finally understood what was happening, that Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune. It had hurt him more than he had expected to fight with the Oni while the Nogitsune was watching them, unaffected. Derek knew that it was the Fox, not Stiles. Still, the amber eyes looking at him fighting were his even if they were void of their usual warmth whenever the teenager looked at him. That was his first clue…

 

 _“Face it like a grown-up_  
_When yagonna own up_  
_Thatya got, got, got it bad”_ _  
_

   After a little while, Derek read into everything Stiles did. Or was it him who was hyper aware of the teenager ? Or Stiles was finally owning his feelings too and trying to make Derek understand ? But being the emotionally constipated werewolf he was, he ran away in the other direction each time Stiles tried to get closer to him. Derek could see that the young man had noticed something was up. And he should be happy about that, he should be over the moon that his supposedly feelings were apparently reciprocated. But he wasn’t. He was scared out of his fucking mind. He wanted to put his head in the sand and wait for the stupid feelings to go away. Why bother anyway ? He would get hurt, and it would probably end in chaos and maiming and blood and death again. So when Stiles started to try to get to him, Derek fought back with everything he had. For weeks Stiles would get to the loft, being all charming and sweet and wonderful. He even cooked for Derek once. Derek didn’t take it very well and he threw the pan and the guy out. After that, Stiles didn’t talk to him for two weeks. And Derek missed him so much he would go and creep around his house at night just to catch his scent. Until one night when he got caught.  
It had been the Sheriff who spotted him first. He heard him call out to Stiles.  
\- Kiddo ? Your gentleman suiter is lurking around the house *again*. Should I get the shotgun ?  
Derek froze. He had thought he was being invisible. He was a fucking werewolf, he knew how to be stealthy. But the Stilinskis were a rare brand of human. They did notice everything. He heard Stiles groan.  
\- It’s ok Dad, I’ll go talk to him.  
Derek frowned. Ok it was time to get the hell out of here. He barely made two steps that Stiles’ voice resonated in the street.  
\- You stay right the fuck where you are Sourwolf or I swear to God I’ll hunt down your sorry ass and it won’t be pretty.  
Derek stopped. He had never heard Stiles sound so pissed off before. Annoyed yes, down right angry no. Except maybe that time in the morgue when Derek shushed him and Stiles went ballistic. Gods, that had been hot as hell. Of course, back then, blind as he had been, he just had wanted to behead him. Anyway, back to the matter at hand aka a very angry Stiles right up in his face.  
\- So now, you just stalk, you don’t even bother with the growling ?  
Derek lifted an eyebrow not really knowing how to answer that.  
\- I don’t growl.  
Stiles burst into laugh.  
\- Oh yeah, you do… All the time ! But seriously Sourwolf, what the fuck are you doing ? I thought that you didn’t want to see me but the stalking ? Really Derek ?  
\- I do not stalk ! I…  
\- Hang around ?  
\- Yes ! Exactly ! I mean…  
Derek let out a frustrated growl and Stiles chuckled. Derek was about to run for his life, he couldn’t stand this anymore. Stiles was making fun of him and he was miserable, trying to make the young man understand how much he cared about him, even if he was the worst at showing it. Thankfully, Stiles seemed to be not as oblivious as Derek had thought he was. He stepped closer to Derek and put a hand on his arm, squeezing gently.  
\- It’s ok Derek, I get it.  
And he kissed him. Derek was so stunned he nearly forgot to kiss back and Stiles began to take a step back. Derek reacted quickly and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Derek let his forehead rest gently on Stiles’ and smiled the hugest smile he ever smiled. He heard Stiles’ sharp intake of breath before the young man whispered.  
\- I love you too Sourwolf.  
Derek kissed him again. He didn’t even have to talk, Stiles understood him perfectly.

  
_“At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love”_


End file.
